


Mouches

by YodaBen2



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2
Summary: Stanley tente de se mettre à la dernière mode.Fluff !
Relationships: LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Mouches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/gifts).



Titre : Mouches

Auteur : Yoda-Ben2

Fandom : BatB

Genre : Humour, romance, slice of life

Rating : T

Pairing : StanFou

Stanley ouvrit le minuscule flacon qui sentait le poisson et ouvrit avec d’infinies précautions la petite boîte qu’il avait acquise à son dernier voyage à la ville.

Il regarda le numéro du _Cabinet des modes_ qu’il avait acheté depuis quelques semaines et qu’il allait enfin mettre à contribution.

Il prit une pince à épiler et sortit soigneusement chaque objet de la petite boîte.

C’était des morceaux de taffetas minuscules, les uns ronds, les autres en étoile, certains en croissant de lune ou en navette. Il consulta le schéma.

\- Alors… La _majestueuse_ se porte sur le front.. L’ _enjouée_ sur le pli du rire… L’ _effrontée_ sur le nez… Quelle subtilité dans ces codes ! S’extasia-t-il.

Il prit une des petites mouches et la posa sur divers endroits du visage, pour juger de son effet. Quelle serait celle qui mettrait le plus en valeur la blancheur de son teint, qui était si fort à la mode ? Ou… Stanley jeta un œil à sa gazette. Oh, on pouvait en mettre plusieurs.

Celle au milieu du front semblait tout à fait seyante. Il avait déjà un grain de beauté au coin de la bouche… Une mouche collée dessus l’accentuerait.

Les mouches peuvent aussi servir à celer des imperfections de la peau, disait la gazette. Stanley se regarda dans le miroir.

Mme Laurent avait été inoculée étant enfant et n’avait pas attrapé la variole. Elle avait convaincu sans peine son époux d’en faire de même ainsi que leurs enfants. Une partie de campagne où ils étaient tous allés traire des vaches leur avait donné la vaccine. Ces petites pustules temporaires sur la paume des mains avaient démangé pendant quelques jours mais jamais ils n’avaient attrapé la variole depuis. Il n’avait donc aucune cicatrice disgracieuse à cacher. Mais rien n’obligeait à savoir qu’il n’y avait rien sous la mouche, pas vrai ?…

Stanley réfléchit. Il supposait qu’on pouvait affirmer sa personnalité avec la signification de l’emplacement de chacun de ces petits bouts de taffetas sur le visage.

\- Mmh… Je ne sais pas si je suis à proprement parler majestueux, mais ça ne me déplairait pas de l’être Ou au moins de sembler l’être… Je mets celle-là. Gaillard ? Oui, bien sûr ! Passionné ? J’ai des défauts mais je peux me targuer de cette qualité sans paraître orgueilleux… Je sais me faire discret quand il le faut, il me semble que je suis d’un tempérament assez joyeux dans l’ensemble… Fripon… oh, il faudra demander à Étienne, se dit-il en gloussant. Galant, oui il me semble… Voyons ce que ça donne.

Stanley se regarda dans la glace. L’image renvoyée était celle d’un jeune homme bien mis au teint clair, où une dizaine de mouches péniblement collées à la colle de poisson lui donnaient l’air étrange. Il rougit.

\- Oh, heu… C’est probablement parce que ce n’est pas symétrique.. Arrangeons cela.

Un quart d’heure et une dizaine de mouches supplémentaires plus tard, il n’était pas plus avancé.

LeFou le trouva à sa coiffeuse alors qu’il achevait de se préparer. Il grimaça légèrement à l’odeur de poisson qui flottait dans la pièce.

\- Stanley ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Stanley était embarrassé.

\- Heu, je… J’essaye quelque chose de nouveau, balbutia Stanley qui n’osa pas se retourner tout de suite.

\- Quelque chose qui sent fort la colle, fit remarquer LeFou avant de marquer un temps d’arrêt en voyant le reflet de Stanley dans le miroir.

Il éclata de rire.

\- J’essaye juste de suivre les tendances !! S’écria Stanley, vexé.

LeFou essuya une larme de rire et embrassa son compagnon sur le bout du nez, un des rares endroits exempts de mouches.

\- Tu ressembles à un de ces chiens de coche de Dalmatie, blancs à taches noires ! Je crois que tu ferais mieux d’aller consulter quelqu’un qui s’y connaît, parce que même en étant totalement ignorant en la matière, je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que tu en as mis beaucoup trop !

Stanley baissa la tête. LeFou lui releva gentiment le menton.

\- Oh, ne sois pas vexé, mon chéri ! Je sais que tu te passionnes pour ce domaine, et que c’est toujours difficile de s’orner quand on n’a pas de personne de confiance pour être conseillé… Tiens, enlève tout ça, emporte ta petite boîte et suis-moi.

Stanley obéit, intrigué.

OoO

\- Ah, _benvenuto, carissime mie_ ! S’exclama Mme de Garderobe en ouvrant tout grands ses bras à ses deux visiteurs. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

\- Celui de la soif de savoir, chère madame, répondit LeFou en baisant galamment la fine main de la dame. Stanley a besoin d’une leçon de modes et n’osait pas requérir votre expérience.

Stanley rougit très fort. Madame de Garderobe engouffra le jeune homme dans un océan de dentelles et de froufrous en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Ah, _mio caro ragazzo, spirito pazzo !_ Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander !

\- Parle-lui des mouches ! Souffla LeFou à son compagnon.

Stanley montra timidement la petite boîte qu’il sortit de sa poche. Madame de Garderobe le prit aussitôt par la main et le guida jusqu’à sa coiffeuse.

\- Parfait ! Par-fait !  Une leçon de mouches ! Oh,  _mio caro_ , les mouches sont parfaites pour rehausser la blancheur de ton teint ! Tu vas voir…

Madame de Garderobe avait un teint délicieusement hâlé et elle avait repensé les mouches à sa manière, en les accordant à ses tenues. Ce matin-là, elle portait une robe de soie vert anis à broderies dorées, et arborait sur une épaule une petite mouche verte entourée de quatre petits points d’encre d’or. L’effet était exquis !

LeFou, sachant que son bien-aimé était entre de bonnes mains, les laissa ensemble et alla trouver Mr Cadenza pour sa leçon de musique. 

Une heure plus tard, il retrouva Stanley parfaitement apprêté, le teint à peine rehaussé d’un soupçon de poudre de riz et une teinte de rose discrète sur les lèvres. Sur le pli du rire, il arborait une toute petite mouche ronde.

\- L’ _indécise_ ! Lança triomphalement Madame de Garderobe.  Pour apprendre à ce fol esprit à hésiter à demander l’aide de ses amis. Et plus prosaïquement, parce qu’avec un visage aussi parfait que le sien, c’était la place idéale pour une mouche, dit Madame de Garderobe avec enthousiasme.  Allons, LeFou ! Stanley n’est-il pas le plus beau ?

\- Oh oui, madame, murmura LeFou, sentant qu’il retombait amoureux tout de bon. Son bien-aimé était splendide. Il déposa un baiser léger sur l’ _indécise_ , le faisant sourire.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> La colle de poisson existe ! Elle est encore utilisée pour la marqueterie de luxe. 
> 
> benvenuto, carissime mie : bienvenue, mes chers amis  
> mio caro ragazzo, spirito pazzo : mon cher garçon, fol esprit  
> mio caro : mon cher


End file.
